betajam_efb57fandomcom-20200216-history
Cyn
Cyn is the animal type a human is assigned to at birth. The Cyn given to the human is the one they are able to transform into and back. The date is not important in determining the Cyn type, but rather the rank at birth. Cyn are shown within a Cyn Clock. There are 12 types of Cyn that are assigned, each based off the Chinese New Year animals: Dragon Dragon °Ƨ is number 12 on the Cyn Clock. Dragons are on years such as 2012, 2000, 1988, and so on. Dragons have flight and elemental breath, but are very large. Their element is also represented by their scales. Water, Fire, Ice, Light, Toxic, Dark, and Air are able to breathe their corresponding elements, however Mirror, Space, Normal, Rock, and ∞ are different. Mirror deflects projectiles off their scales, Normal and Space have no effect, Rock causes an Earthquake to be summoned where the breath lands, and ∞ has all abilities (Fire/Water/Ice/Rock/Toxic/Light/Dark/Air/Mirror). Unlike the other Cyn, this Cyn is able to achieve royal status two different dates. One is December 12th and the other is January 1st. Both require the birth to be at rather noon or midnight and the Year of the Dragon. Most dragons are kind and helpful to others while at the same time ordering them around. They are often full of energy and their narcissism. Snake Snake Ƨ is number 1 on the Cyn Clock. Snakes are on years such as 2013, 2001, 1989, and so on. Snakes have great agility and speed on the ground, but not as much in the air. Snakes also have elemental trails. Water, Fire, Ice, Light, Toxic, and Dark have the trails of their corresponding elements, however Mirror, Space, Normal, Rock, Air, and ∞ are different. Mirror deflects projectiles off their scales, Normal, Space, and Air have no effect, Rock causes the ground level to rise or sink (depending on which the snake wants it to do), and ∞ has all abilities (Fire/Water/Ice/Rock/Toxic/Light/Dark/Mirror). This Cyn is able to achieve royal status if born at 1:05 AM or PM on January 1st. Most snakes work hard on what they do. They are often brave, sly, and sneaky. Horse Horse /⌈⌉ is number 2 on the Cyn Clock. Horses are on years such as 2014, 2002, 1990, and so on. Horses have great jumping ability and speed on the ground, but not very helpful when tipped on their side. Horses are filled with and covered with their element. Water, Ice, Light, Toxic, and Air are filled with their corresponding elements as well as covered in it. Normal and Space have O2 to breathe and CO2 to exhale. Toxic doesn't die, for they are immune to their own toxicity. Dark is filled with it, so shining a flashlight inside of them would act like a hole in their stomach. They cause a dark aura wherever they go. Light glows and their insides are lit up, so you can clearly see where they are (and even where you are if you were inside them) at all times. Fire is surrounded by fire, but their insides are actually constantly-burning liquid. Mirror has a reflective inside and outside surface. Rock is armored in minerals, dirt, and other Earth-like materials, but their inside is a literal machine. ∞ has a burning, semi-lit, freezing toxic inside that fuels the horse's machine skeleton. Their surface is reflective on the inside. They have an aura of dim light that makes all nearby light sources go out. Their aura is frozen, reflective lava. Even if you got within the aura, the toxic would poison you on the insides and the frozen lava would melt you and give you hypothermia. Also, the minerals in the aura would mean you'd have to dig through their skin just to get in the aura. This Cyn is able to achieve royal status if born at 2:10 AM or PM on February 2nd. Most horses love groundhogs and the concept of love itself. They are often loving and prefer to get close. Sheep Sheep ⓪ is number 3 on the Cyn Clock. Sheep are on years such as 2015, 2003, 1991, and so on. Sheep are adaptable to all kinds of weather, especially ones pertaining to their element. Normal is best in clear skies. Air is best in windy conditions, like hurricanes and tornados. Water is best in rain and damp conditions, as well as underwater. Fire is best in very hot conditions, like near a volcano and fire itself. Ice is best in cold weather, like snow and polar temperatures. Ice can freeze their self in water without any harm. Rock is best in hailstorms and deep underground. Toxic is best in hazardous conditions, including uranium and chlorine gas. Light is best in very bright and warm conditions, especially daytime. Dark is the opposite, best in total or near total darkness and cold conditions, especially nighttime. Space cannot feel. Mirror's mood and body temperature reflect the environment around it. ∞, like Space, is best in all temperatures. However, ∞ can actually feel. Their wool color changes with their rank as well, with Space being invisible. The Cyn is able to achieve royal status if born at 3:15 AM or PM on March 3rd. Most sheep have derpiness and want love. They are often derpy, random, and need love. Monkey Monkey ‘O’ is number 4 on the Cyn Clock. Monkeys are on years such as 2016, 2004, 1992, and so on. Monkeys are very athletic and their agility is enhanced by their element. Air has a lower gravity than the others. Normal doesn't have any special effects. Water is a very fast swimmer and can jump really high out of the water. Fire moves faster and jumps higher in warmer temperatures. Ice is the opposite, moving faster and jumping higher in colder temperatures. Rock moves faster along the ground and jumps off with more force, but not as high. Toxic uses their own feces (ew) to propel through the air. Space makes gravity zero and acts almost like they're in space. Light moves faster and jumps higher during the day. Dark is the opposite, moving faster and jumping higher at night. Mirror's forces are opposite in direction. Therefore, Mirror flies upwards with a force of gravity. ∞ always has great jumping and speed and can actually fly. The Cyn is able to achieve royal status if born at 4:20 AM or PM on April 4th. Most monkeys have lots of energy and are fun-loving. They are often without self-control, but they are the most like humans. Therefore, it is easiest to teach a Cyn monkey that lost their humanity how to change back. Rooster Rooster -EƎ is number 5 on the Cyn Clock. Roosters are on years such as 2017, 2005, 1993, and so on. Roosters are loud and can fit through small gaps like a squid. Their beak and the eggs they lay are dependent on their element. More information TBA. Dog Dog /O\ is number 6 on the Cyn Clock. Dogs are on years such as 2018, 2006, 1994, and so on. Dogs are trackers and chasers, acting mostly like police. Their element determines their tail tip and their slobber. More information TBA. Pig Pig ΩΩノ is number 7 on the Cyn Clock. Pigs are on years such as 2019, 2007, 1995, and so on. Pigs are able to affect mud they roll in via their element and have a marking based off their element. Rat Rat is number 8 on the Cyn Clock. Rats are on years such as 2020, 2008, 1996, and so on. Rats are clever in many ways, some ways even breaking the fourth wall. Rats also have elemental trails. Water, Fire, Ice, Light, Toxic, and Dark have the trails of their corresponding elements, however Mirror, Space, Normal, Rock, Air, and ∞ are different. Mirror deflects projectiles off their skin, Normal, Space, and Air have no effect in an Earth-like environment, Rock causes the ground level to rise or sink (depending on which the rat wants it to do), and ∞ has all abilities (Fire/Water/Ice/Rock/Toxic/Light/Dark/Mirror). In addition to this, rats have elemental bites. Toxic is a venomous bite, Water causes water intoxication, Ice makes the target have a severe cold, Fire makes the victim have a severe fever, Air causes oxygen toxicity, Rock causes upset stomach and poisons the victim, Light causes the victim's blood vessels and skin to glow, Dark causes the skin to look darker around the blood vessels, and Mirror makes the skin of the victim slowly become transparent and very fragile. Normal has no extra effect and ∞ affects the victim with upset stomach whilst poisoning the blood, supersaturating blood cells, and makes the victim glow and turn transparent and fragile. Any light shined on them will not go through, but they aren't a giant human-shaped 3D shadow. Red Rat Mutation The Red Rat Mutation is a mutation we only see in the child of Karitoumou, "Putin". It means anyone trying to share a body with, absorb, get blood from, or eat them will have a fast yet painful death. This also applies to anyone they have bitten. The victim's veins will all burst at once with enough force to break through all the layers of skin. Every organ receiving and/or pumping blood will also burst at that moment. In other words, instant, messy death. Ox Ox ╰∩╯ is number 9 on the Cyn Clock. Oxen are on years such as 2021, 2009, 1997, and so on. Oxen are able to charge head-on and ram. More information TBA. Tiger Tiger /|/| is number 10 on the Cyn Clock. Tigers are on years such as 2022, 2010, 1998, and so on. Tigers are able to use magic and have elemental powers in their voice alone. More information TBA. Rabbit Nicole Rabbit o_' is number 11 on the Cyn Clock. Rabbits are on years such as 2023, 2011, 1999, and so on. Rabbits are kung-fu masters, each individualized in mastering a special element. Unlike the other Cyn, rabbits decide whether or not they want to rank up when they're ready. Likewise, a rabbit can rank down by not feeling worthy of the power included with the rank. They can also be demoted if they too often break the Bushytail Code, a code of honor for the rabbit Cyns. More information TBA. Other Some creatures are not born in a specific year that follows this pattern.These are as follows: Year 0 People born in the non-existent year 0 are able to morph into any Cyn. They are also able to change their rank at will. They are never considered a royal, for they have all the positions at once for the hour and minute hand on the Cyn Clock. Space-Time Warpers People like idk who are not from a universe where Cyn are a thing and therefore has no Cyn/doesn't know how to use Cyn. Babies of Cyn People can have children, even in their Cyn forms. However, if they are birthed with the mother in her Cyn form, the child will be that animal rather than a human with that Cyn ability. Also, the animal will be wild and of the same type of Cyn as her. Non-Human Babies Just like people, other animals like wolves and crickets can have children. Since they are not humans, they cannot morph into the other animal. However, if they are born the same Cyn as their species, they can become human. Cyn-Animal Hybrids If a human in their Cyn form and an animal of that species reproduce, their child will be a wild animal of that type. If the Cyn (female) turns back to a human before having the child, then them and the wild animal swap bodies and the now-wild Cyn never turns back unless they swap bodies back. The child in this case will be a Space of that Cyn born as a Cyn, therefore they cannot come in contact with anyone nor anything. They do not learn how to turn back until their sixth birthday, in which they are stuck as a human with that animal's mind. Earl Earl is a completely different Cyn. Earl originated as a clone of Time itself. Forced Reborn If someone is inside another Cyn, there is a chance they may get trapped inside an egg and forcefully reborn. In this state, their location of the minute hand of the Cyn Clock is stuck between two. If there are Cyns exactly between these positions, then the closest one is picked. If it is opposite positions, then they are born human with the ability to chose the Cyn they use. Ranking Out the Cyn Someone with a Cyn can transform into a Cyn and back then wait 3 years (unless they're royal) or do behaviors the opposite of that Cyn naturally long enough to rank down to 12 on the hour hand. When they do, they will be forced into their human forms and won't be able to revert back. This makes their Cyn form no longer naturally accessible. Death by Cyn If you die inside another Cyn's body, it is possible you will be turned into their egg and have a chance of being reborn as that Cyn. However, if the animal type is the same as your Cyn and you die inside their body, other things can happen: * You will control their Cyn form and they control their human form. * You will get assimilated into their body. * You will get brought back to life and sent outside their body. * Timeline shenanigans. * If by some rare chance none of these happen, it is possible you will still be turned into their egg and have a chance of being reborn as that Cyn. Cyn Images Extra Cyn Information * Cyn relate to the Chinese New Year animals, which is how they got their name and general description. * The only Cyn whose symbol cannot be easily duplicated with Unicode symbols is the Rat, which has a pixel art. * The background for the Cyn symbols are the same color as the text they use. * Rabbit is the only one that has a second color used, which is red for the eye in one specific case. * When one type of Cyn is reborn as another, the reborn Cyn occasionally uses the previous Cyn's typing quirks and the color of the text is sometimes deviated towards the original's. ? ? is mysteri?us and has n? Cyn. They are what decides whether ?r n?t newc?mers have a Cyn t? use and if s? which Cyn they can use and at what rank. I'm still n?t f?und yet.